White Rabbit
by Mrocznusss
Summary: AU. Chris Redeyes jest zwyczajnym studentem drugiego roku medycyny, którego świat ogranicza się do wkuwania łacińskich słów oraz Assassin's Creeda. Pewnie byłoby tak dalej, gdyby któregoś dnia przed jego domem nie pojawił się Kōfuku Uzumaki i nie zaczął mu mówić o Wiosce Liścia i wszystkim, o czym Chris zapomniał przez szesnaście lat. OC przeplatają się z postaciami kanonicznymi.
1. Chapter 1

Deszcz przyszedł nagle i niespodziewanie, burząc w ciągu chwili plany o przyjemnej, nocnej wędrówce.

Woda spływała wąskimi uliczkami, wypełniając każdą studzienkę w okolicy i każdy rów, jaką napotkała na swojej drodze. Krople skapywały z dachów budynków, a ich pluski zlewały się ze sobą w jednolity szum.

Stał przed bramą i patrzył na nią tak, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy. Ubranie przemokło i zaczęło lepić się do ciała, jak druga, niechciana skóra. Włosy zamieniły się w mokre strąki, które próbowały mu wejść do oczu. Broń zaczęła ciążyć i sam był pełen podziwu dla siebie, że jeszcze się jej nie pozbył, ciskając w jakiś kąt ze złości.

— Dokąd pójdziesz?

Słyszał go już wcześniej, ale po co miałby się kłopotać odwracaniem, czy czymkolwiek innym, kiedy oboje wiedzieli, jak to się zakończy? Niemniej jednak, spodziewał się zgoła innego pytania: „dlaczego odchodzisz?" było bardziej w jego stylu.

___Dokąd pójdziesz?_ Było wypełnione smutkiem pogodzenia się z faktem, że opuszcza to miejsce.

— Daleko stąd.

Ciężki, urwany oddech wskazywał na to, że biegł, by się z nim zobaczyć. Zabawne. Całe życie zamierzał za nim biegać?

— Wrócisz?

Odwrócił się do niego nagle, nie przejmując się tym, że włosy zakryły mu większość twarzy, a woda spływa po niej ciurkiem. On wcale nie wyglądał lepiej. W dodatku, nie miał butów.

— Nie.

Słowo zawisło pomiędzy nimi, zrzucając na ramiona jakiś wyimaginowany ciężar, który stopniowo, sekunda po sekundzie, ciągną ich ku ziemi. Tylko lata treningu, mnóstwo samozaparcia i stalowe mięśnie nie pozwoliły się ugiąć. Ani jednemu, ani drugiemu.

— Wypadałoby więc, byś się przynajmniej pożegnał.

Rozłożone ręce symbolizowały głupi, dziecięcy bunt, który tkwił w nim od zawsze. Nie zamierzał podchodzić, nie miał w planach na najbliższe _do-końca-swoich-dni_ zamiaru postąpić w jego stronę ani jednego kroku.

To, że podszedł, było zwyczajnie złośliwością rzeczy martwych. On był martwy, dlaczego więc jego nogi miałby być inne?

Ramiona były silne i ciepłe. Na tyle ciepłe, że przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy został nimi objęty w zaborczy sposób. Nie ruszył się jednak. Stał tylko i udawał, że wcale nie słyszy, że tamten płacze.

Pożegnaniu towarzyszyła cisza, zimna woda i słona woda, która wsiąkła w materiał jego koszuli wraz z tumanem emocji.


	2. Chapter 2

**I.**

**„Dzień jak co dzień, poranek jak każdy inny."**

Eldo, _Granice_

To nie było tak, że Chris uciekał, bo miał na to akurat ochotę. Tak naprawdę, to nie lubił wzmożonego wysiłku fizycznego z rana. Do tego w niekompletnej garderobie.

Cóż, ojciec Samanthy (ewentualnie Cecily, Katherine lub Janneth) nie wykazał się zbyt wielkim entuzjazmem, gdy po powrocie z nocnej zmiany zastał swoją córkę w łóżku z obcym mężczyzną. Swoją nagą córkę z równie nagimi mężczyzną. Chris był pełen podziwu dla prawie pięćdziesięcioletniego staruszka (_jak w ogóle można mieć pięćdziesiąt lat? Czy człowiek się już nie rozsypuje w tym wieku?_), który w dosłownie kilka sekund zdążył pobiec do salonu po dubeltówkę, naładować nią i wycelować w ubierającego się Chrisa.

Mały aniołek, stojący dotychczas na szafce nocnej domniemanej Samanthy, roztrzaskał się w drobny mak od pocisku. Chris wolał nie sprawdzać, jak zachowałaby się jego łydka w podobnej sytuacji, o głowie nie wspominając.

_Odnotować, co zrobić po powrocie do domu, bez ani jednego pocisku w ciele: przez dziesięć minut oddawać hołd tym, którzy zajmują się montowaniem schodów przeciwpożarowych!_

Do ziemi zostały mu jeszcze jakieś dwa piętra, ale gdy kolejny pocisk śmignął tuż pod jego ręką, Chris zdecydował, że woli mieć zwichniętą kostkę niż kostkę przestrzeloną i najzwyczajniej w świecie zeskoczył ze schodów.

Tajemnicza Siła Wyższa, w którą nie wierzył, zlitowała się nad nim i na końcu toru jego szaleńczego skoku ustawiła worki ze śmieciami. Od nich droga poza ogrodzenie osiedla była szalenie prosta i tylko dwa razy musiał uniknąć niechybnego postrzelenia.

Zdenerwował się dopiero wtedy, gdy wdepnął bosą stopą wprost w kałużę. Tak to bywa, jak w pośpiechu zapomnisz założyć butów.

Chris zawsze chciał powiedzieć ojcu, że go nienawidzi. Tylko, jak na złość, nigdy nie miał dobrego powodu do tego, by go nienawidzić. Nawet teraz, gdy stał przemoczony, bosy i trzęsący się jak osika (Tajemnicza Siła Wyższa stwierdziła, że jeden cud na dzień wystarczy, jak dla takiego bezbożnika, jakim jest Christopher Thomas Redeyes, więc w połowie drogi złapała go okropna ulewa).

— Czyżby niespodziewana zmiana planów?

Chris szczerze nienawidził dewelopera, który kazał wybudować mieszkania z na tyle wąskimi drzwiami, by nikt nie mógł przemknąć się, gdy Calm Redeyes stanął w nich, ledwo mieszcząc się ze swoimi szerokimi barkami.

_Odnotować, co zrobić, gdy ojciec mnie łaskawie wpuści (jeżeli w ogóle mnie wpuści): złożyć skargę do spółdzielni i poszukać jakiejś przyjemnej stancji. Z __szerszymi__ drzwiami._

— No, nacieszyłeś już swoje oczy widokiem mojej klęski? To wpuść mnie łaskawie, bo czuję, że powoli zaczynam się rozpuszczać.

Chyba w końcu nadszedł ten dzień, w którym Chris w końcu znalazł powód by nienawidzić własnego ojca. Szczerze nienawidził jego triumfalnego uśmieszku. I brudnych, wilgotnych skarpetek, ale to już inna sprawa.

— … a potem chyba do niej doszło, że jednak mam rację, bo zarzuciła tymi swoimi sztucznymi kudłami i odeszła, mówiąc: „Jeszcze się policzymy, Redeyes." Wyobrażasz to sobie? Groziła mi, Chris. Mi! _Tej_ Aurorze Redeyes. Co mnie obchodzi, że jest najbardziej popularną dziewczyną w szkole? Ja też mogłabym nią być, ale nie pociąga mnie sypianie z kim popadnie. Poza tym, połowa jej „amantów" spisuje ode mnie prace domowe, więc raczej to po mojej stronie by stanęli, gdyby doszło do czegoś poważniejszego. Oczywiście, nie twierdzę, żeby taka sytuacja miała się zdarzyć…

Chris naprawdę kochał swoją młodszą siostrę. Może teraz nie było tego widać, bo jej bezustanna paplanina zaczynała doprowadzać go do szału i miał ochotę, tak jak ojciec, wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie do swojego pokoju, ale naprawdę kochał Aurorę. Tylko czasami była nieznośna. Na przykład teraz, gdy bezustannie mówiła o szkole i jakiejś Donacie Simons.

— Siostra, ja naprawdę wierzę, że ta historia jest szalenie interesująca, ale ryż się przypala.

Aurora Redeyes miała niesamowitą zdolność do zapominania o bożym (i nie tylko) świecie, gdy chodziło o wyrzucanie z siebie złości po całym dniu spędzonym w szkole. Chris się jej nie dziwił, bo robił dokładnie to samo, gdy był w jej wieku, z tą różnicą, że nic niewartymi wyrzutami dzielił się z ojcem, który był mistrzem w zasypianiu z otwartymi oczami. Cóż, Chris nie opanował jeszcze tej trudnej sztuczki, nawet pomimo tego, że jego młodsza siostra kończyła właśnie gimnazjum.

Dziewczyna zerwała się z pufa w panterkę, który był jej prezentem na piętnaste urodziny, i, o mało nie zabiwszy się na płytkach, wpadła do kuchni. Chris uwielbiał oglądać siostrę w krytycznych sytuacjach, kiedy starała się uratować to, co miało być ich przyszłym obiadem.

— Ale wiesz. — Stanął obok niej, nonszalancko opierając się biodrem o blat i podając Aurorze rękawicę kuchenną. — Jeżeli ta dziewczyna…

— Plastik.

— Jeżeli ten plastik — zreflektował się — nadal będzie ci dokuczać, to wystarczy słowo, a Najwspanialszy i Najmądrzejszy Starszy Brat Na Świecie rozwiąże tę sprawę.

Gdyby Aurora właśnie nie mieszała gulaszu, to prawdopodobnie parsknęłaby śmiechem. Ostatecznie, ograniczyła się do posłania Chrisowi pobłażliwego spojrzenia.

Aurora od zawsze była samodzielną dziewczynką i wszystkie swoje konflikty rozwiązywała bez jakiejkolwiek pomocy ze strony brata czy ojca. Niemniej jednak, oni nadal czuli się w potrzebie opiekowania jedyną (i nadal niepełnoletnią) kobietą w domu, a ona nie miała serca im tego zabronić.

— Dzięki, Chris, ale postaram się rozwiązać ten konflikt na płaszczyźnie dyplomatycznej.

Miłość braterska Christophera Thomasa Redeyesa po raz kolejny została odrzucona.

Umysł Chrisa był wypełniony po brzegi łaciną. Mimo iż nie rozumiał, do czego przyda mi się wiedza, że szczęka po łacinie to _maxilla_, uczył się wytrwale na zaliczenie. W takich oto chwilach, gdy dochodziła druga w nocy, a litery zaczynały tańczyć kankana na kartce, podczas gdy Chris nadal nie umiał wszystkiego, nachodziły go wątpliwości, czy studia medyczne to był na pewno taki dobry pomysł.

Niby ojciec coś tam brzdąkał, że nie widzi sensu, na marnowanie pięciu lat życia, tylko po to, by wiedzieć jak słabym organizmem jest człowiek i w jak wymyślny sposób można go pokroić, ale Chris przechodził wtedy okres buntu i wszystko, co wyszło z ust Calma było z miejsca zaprzeczane i uznawane za złe.

Zapach świeżej kawy zaatakował jego nozdrza wtedy, kiedy się tego najmniej spodziewał, powodując zamęt w głowie Chrisa, że nie był już pewien czy _os sphenoidale_ to kość klinowa czy jednak jarzmowa.

Tak właściwie to Aurora była dziwna. Zawsze nosiła bluzki z długim rękawem lub sweterki, tłumacząc, że jej zimno, a nogi najczęściej miała gołe. Może jej ciało potrzebowało ocieplania tylko w pięćdziesięciu procentach i z dwojga złego wolało wybrać górę niż niecały metr nóg? Jakby to nie było, Chris nie zdziwił się, widząc Aurorę w bieliźnie i bawełnianej bluzce z dłuższym rękawem oraz kołnierzykiem na guziczki. Bardziej zastanawiał go ten kubek w jej dłoniach.

— Nie wątpię w to, że zdasz, ale to tylko mała pomoc w walce z sennością.

Chris bardzo kochał swoją siostrę. Niezależnie od godziny, sytuacji i okoliczności. Aurora była jego ukochaną młodszą siostrzyczką, więc nie dziwnym było to, że najzwyczajniej w świecie i po ludzku ją przytulił.

— „To nie tak, że boję się umrzeć. Po prostu nie chciałbym być w pobliżu, kiedy to się stanie." Uwielbiam Woody'ego Allena!

Chris miał czasami niejasne wrażenie, że albo to wszyscy wokół się zmówili, by go wyalienować, albo to on był jakiś dziwny, że oglądał film tuż przed egzaminem. On po prostu nie lubił się nadmiernie stresować i potrzebował rozluźnienia tuż przed wzmożonym wysiłkiem psychicznym, który zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na powtarzających materiał studentów, ale oni zwracali uwagę na niego, gdy komentował pod nosem co lepsze kwestie. Dziwni ludzie, nie mieli własnego życia, czy jak?

_Odnotować, co zrobić po powrocie do domu: sprawdzić w lustrze, czy nie mam niczego na twarzy. Ewentualnie poprosić rodzinę o pomoc. _

W gruncie rzeczy, Chris powinien się czuć jak młody bóg. Prawda była jednak taka, że czuł się jak wyjęty prosto z pralki po odwirowaniu. Był w stanie przyjąć nawet okropnego pufa w panterkę jako siedzisko, chociaż na co dzień trzymał się od niego z daleka, z prostej przyczyny, że ten mebel miał wyjątkowo niegodne jego męskiego siedziska obicie.

Co do przewidywanego stanu mentalnego Chrisa: zdał najlepiej z grupy, ale co on musiał zrobić, by mieć to zaliczenie za sobą, to jego.

Puf był mięciutki i niezajmowany przez Aurorę tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna była jeszcze w szkole. Wiązało się z tym też to, że jeżeli Chris chciał coś zjeść, to musiałby zrobić sobie to jedzenie sam, co było niemożliwe z tej prostej przyczyny, że Chris nie potrafił nawet wody zagotować bez podpalenia rączek garnka. Postanowił profilaktycznie nie zbliżać się do kuchenki.

Cóż, ojciec był w pracy. Łatwo było stwierdzić tę oczywistość po ziejącej przykrą pustką lodówce. Tak między Bogiem a prawdą, była tam jeszcze sałata, ale Redeyes nie królik, zielenizną się nie zadowoli.

— I co mi po wynikach, skoro umrę z głodu? — Mówienie do siebie było zaliczane do kategorii „poziom baterii: dziesięć procent". — Tak niegodna śmierć, dla tak wybitnej jednostki! — Teatralizacja podchodziła pod „poziom baterii: pięć procent". — Umrę sam, zapomniany przez wszystkich, odrzucony przez społeczeństwo, które nie rozumie mego geniuszu… — Płaszczenie się po ziemi, natomiast, „poziom baterii: dlaczego się jeszcze nie rozładował?".

Prosta odpowiedź – Chris dojrzał swoją konsolę PlayStation, a obok niej, stojące praktycznie na piedestale, pudełko z najnowszym Assassin's Creedem. Organizm Chrisa sam zachodził w głowę, jak to możliwe, żeby z poziomu krytycznego, przeskoczył nagle na zgrabne osiemdziesiąt procent.

Zazwyczaj było tak, że gdy Chris się dorwał do pada, to nie wypuszczał go z rąk, dopóki powieki same mu się nie zamykały, a kiszki nie zaczynały skręcać w ruchach lambady.

Tym razem nie było inaczej. Co prawda, ani Aurora, ani Calm jeszcze nie wrócili, więc Chris oddawał się upojnej przyjemności, jaką było zabijanie Anglików tomahawkiem z wysokości. Oddawałby się jej jeszcze przez najbliższe kilka godzin, gdyby nie pukanie do drzwi, które wybiło go z rytmu, a Connor w grze spadł z urwiska. Na ekranie telewizora widniał napis: „Brak synchronizacji: śmierć".

Chris, w wyjątkowo złym nastroju, otworzył drzwi, w celu zaszczycenia nieproszonego gościa kilkoma wyjątkowo obelżywymi epitetami, ale nagle zabrakło mu słów.

Nie można było powiedzieć, że Chris bał się krwi, bo się nie bał. Gdyby było inaczej, nie myślałby o karierze chirurga po skończeniu studiów i pracowałby w warzywniaku na rogu, zastanawiając się, co zrobić z maturą. Chris po prostu nie przepadał za tym, gdy ktoś krwawił mu wprost na wycieraczkę. Nie miał pojęcia jak to później wybawić.

— Ty…

Może i Chris był dziwny, ale według jego pojmowania, ktoś, kto obficie krwawi od rany zadanej w brzuch, nie powinien się tak promiennie uśmiechać, ani tym bardziej rzucać mu na szyję (_to markowe spodnie!_).

Cóż, nie ważne co Chris myślał bądź nie, przed chwilą przed jego drzwiami stał Kōfuku Uzumaki, gdyż obecnie opierał się na Chrisie całym ciężarem ciała, stojąc w progu. Po chwili, już w tym progu nie stali, gdyż Kōfuku zwyczajnie stracił przytomność, a Chris równowagę.

Chwilę zajęło mu uzmysłowienie sobie, że leżą na podłodze w przejściu. Później przyszła panika.


	3. Chapter 3

**II.**

**Przełamanie niewidzialnych granic.**

Z grubsza.

Aurora dostała w twarz. Dwa razy. Raz z pięści od Donaty oraz raz z kopniaka od jej faceta. Odechciało jej się jakichkolwiek rozmów. Nie zamierzała już niczego nikomu tłumaczyć czy wyjaśniać.

Policzek, nos i dolna warga pulsowały nieprzyjemnym gorącem i otępiającym bólem. Wypluła na brudny chodnik ślinę pomieszaną z krwią. Ostrożnie przejechała językiem po zębach, sprawdzając, czy wszystkie są na swoim miejscu. Już teraz czuła, że jej twarz zaczęła puchnąć i czerwienieć. Do oczu zaczęły napływać jej łzy bólu, ale zacisnęła mocno powieki, nie pozwalając sobie na tak żałosne zachowanie.

Przynajmniej raz chciała zatrzymać twarz. Napłakała się już w życiu.

— I co? Teraz też będziesz zgrywać nie wiadomo kogo, Redeyes? — Donata podparła ręce na swoich szerokich biodrach i pochyliła się w kierunku Aurory. — A może nam trochę popłaczesz? No, Redeyes, nie wstydź się, pobecz trochę! — Złapała Aurorę za włosy, wbijając tipsy w jej głowę, i potrząsnęła ręką, wyrywając dziewczynie niemałą kępkę włosów.

Amasa1 (bo tak pieszczotliwie nazywał Aurorę ojciec, gdy miał wybitnie dobry humor) miała wrażenie, że łzy wykręciły jej w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób gałki oczne. Utwierdziła się w tym przekonaniu, gdy otworzyła oczy, a chodnik, pokryty cienką warstwą mokrego piachu, szczątkami po papierosach i kilkoma liśćmi, zaatakował ją feerią barw, których by się po zwykłej kostce brukowej nie spodziewała.

Niepewnie podniosła wzrok na Donatę, która nadal trzymała ją za włosy i uśmiechała się triumfalnie. Tylko, że w momencie, w którym ich wzrok się spotkał, na twarzy Simons pojawiło się kilka różnych emocji, wśród których królowało przerażenie.

Aurora nigdy nie uważała, żeby Donata była jakoś wybitnie ładna, ale dopiero teraz zdała sobie strawę z tego, jak dziewczyna jest _brzydka_. Widziała każdą krostę, skrytą pod nieudolnie nałożonym podkładem, źle umalowane oczy, błyszczyk łuszczący się na suchych wargach, nos przekrzywiony o dwa milimetry na prawo, krzywo wyrównane brwi, a nawet brudnozielone plamki w jej niebieskich oczach. Amasę tak poraził fakt niedoskonałości paskudnej koleżanki, że na chwilę zapomniała o pulsującej twarzy i chłopaku Donaty stojącym obok.

To był błąd.

— Kurwa, co _to_ jest! ?

Nim Aurora zdążyła skojarzyć fakty, chłopak kopnął ją między piersi, odrzucając do tyłu. Uderzyła mocno tyłem głowy w jedną z ostatnich kostek i jęknęła głucho, ponieważ Donata wcale jej nie puściła, a teraz trzymała w dłoni kilka pasm jej czarnych włosów.

— Eric, ona jest jakaś chora… — Simons z obrzydzeniem odrzuciła włosy Aurory od siebie. — Zabierajmy się stąd, to może być zaraźliwe.

Amasa słyszała jeszcze jak odbiegają w stronę furtki szkolnej. Przekręciła się z jękiem na bok i podkuliła nogi pod siebie. Chora? Ona? Chyba na głupotę, gdyż nic innego nie przychodziło jej teraz do głowy, prócz migreny.

A nie, zaraz. Jedna uporczywa myśl kołatała się pomiędzy ściankami jej mózgu, sprawiając, że gardło Aurory zacisnęło się boleśnie:

_Chris, proszę, przyjdź._

Chris może by i odczytał mentalny sygnał siostry, gdyby, po pierwsze: posiadał takie zdolności; po drugie: nie był zestresowany; po trzecie: nie opatrywał poparzenia, które pyszniło się nieopodal biodra Kōfuku2, który wyglądał tak, jakby jedną nogą był już w grobie.

Obecna sytuacja nie sprzyjała tym procesom myślowym u Chrisa, które nie były związane z pierwszą pomocą.

— Możesz mi jeszcze raz wyjaśnić, co tak w ogóle tutaj robisz? — Chris otarł czoło przedramieniem z potu.

Tak właściwie, Kōfuku pasożytował w jego domu już dobre dwie godziny. Oczywiście, pierwszą minęła na przetransportowaniu nieprzytomnego Uzumakiego na kanapę (uprzednio wyłożoną szmatami), zmyciu krwi z podłogi i z siebie (!) oraz docuceniu poszkodowanego. Następna na pytaniach i odpowiedziach osoby na wpół przytomnej lub pijanej, z których Chris zrozumiał mniej więcej tyle, że Kōfuku zaatakowała żaba. Taka zwykła żaba w kamizelce i z fajką, mierząca około dwudziestu metrów wysokości. Normalka.

Oczywiście, zanim Christopher pojął, że Uzumaki mówi o WIELKICH żabach, musiał się najpierw przestawić na japoński. W takich sytuacjach cieszył się, że ojciec uczył ich też swojego ojczystego języka, chociaż angielski był dużo łatwiejszy.

_Kto to widział, by podmiot był na końcu zdania? _

— Mówię ci, wysłano za mną Gamabuntę. Nie przepadamy za sobą, więc cholerny gad…

— Płaz — poprawił go Chris.

— …więc ten cholerny _płaz_ chciał się na mnie zemścić. W życiu nie widziałem tak wrednej ropuchy. Tragedia. Trafił mnie jakimś fioletowym gównem, przeżarło mi to buty i poparzyło, no trudno, tylko żałuję, że tej żaby nie przerobiłem na żabie udka!

Pomimo rozległej rany, która dzielnie stawiała opór zabiegom Chrisa, Kōfuku był bardzo witalny.

— To w końcu była to ropucha czy żaba?

— A jest jakaś różnica?

— Zasadnicza. Ropuchy są bardziej trujące.

— W takim razie, Gamabunta jest najpaskudniejszym ropuchem jakiego widziałem. No i jest cholernym palaczem. Nie lubię papierosów, strasznie śmierdzą i pozostawiają taki specyficzny posmak na języku…

Chris czuł, że był bliski irytacji, jak wtedy, gdy Aurora, lat trzy, pomazała mu komiks ze Spider-manem, który cudem wyprosił u ojca. Problem w tym, że Kōfuku nie miał trzech lat, a dwadzieścia jeden, tyle co on, i nie był jego młodszą siostrą, a…

Chris zmarszczył brwi.

Właściwie to nie wiedział, kim dla niego mógłby być Uzumaki. Ledwo go pamiętał. Kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni? Szesnaście lat temu? Jak nie dłużej. Aurory wtedy jeszcze nie było, a oni byli na etapie babek w piaskownicy i bardziej spadania z drzew niż na nie wchodzenia.

Niemniej jednak, Chris miał same pozytywne wspomnienia związane z brunetem, który dodatkowo był poszkodowany i wycieńczony, a Chris nie miał w zwyczaju zostawiania osób potrzebujących za progiem, by mu brudziły wycieraczkę.

_Odnotować, gdy stan Maksa będzie w miarę stabilny: zastanowić się nad relacjami z Maksymilianem i tym, dlaczego go tak, do jasnej cholery, nazywam? _

Kōfuku dalej prowadził swój monolog na temat złośliwości żab, ropuch czy innych płazów, podczas gdy Chris robił mu opatrunek z gazy, zastanawiając się, czy mają jakieś leki psychotropowe w domu, bo kto to słyszał o dwudziestometrowych żabach, które palą i plują żrącym śluzem?

— Ej, Yorokobi3?

_Yorokobi_. Dawno już tego nie słyszał. Wiedział, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym nieszczęsnym Maksymilianem, ale choćby mieli mu zabrać konsolę wraz z całym Asasynem, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

— Tak?

— Dzięki. Nie byłem pewien, czy mi w ogóle pomożesz. Czy mnie pamiętasz nawet.

Chris obkleił opatrunek taśmą, patrząc na swoje dzieło krytycznie, i przeniósł wzrok na pobladłe oblicze Maksa.

— Nie powiem, przez chwilę miałem lekkie spięcie w mózgu, gdy broczyłeś mi na jeansy, ale tak głupi wyraz ma tylko jedna osoba, którą znam. Nie ważne jak na to patrzeć, czy cię znam czy nie, potrzebowałeś pomocy, a gdybym nie chciał jej udzielać innym, to pewnie poszedłbym na grafikę komputerową, robić gry, a nie na medycynę. — Zrobił chwilę przerwy. — Powiedz mi, Maks – ta ropucha… walczyłeś z nią gdzieś blisko?

Absurd spływał po ścianach, a Chris nie miał tylu wiaderek, by zebrać go do nich. Jakby się zastanowić, kubków też by mu nie starczyło.

— Nie, no co ty. Z jakieś dwadzieścia kilometrów od miasta, może trzydzieści. Nie wiem, zeszło mi w miarę szybko, chociaż większości drogi nie pamiętam. —_ Dwadzieścia kilometrów!?_ — No, i musiałem przejść tutaj z drugiego końca miasta. Wiesz, miałem dziwne wrażenie, że ludzie dziwnie się na mnie patrzą, gdy skaczę po budynkach…

Oczy Chrisa rozszerzyły się do wielkości niedużych talerzy. Na pewno nie będzie oglądał dzisiejszych wiadomości, _never ever_.

Babcia zawsze mówiła Chrisowi, że kobiety mają do niego słabość, więc Redeyes mógł podejrzewać, że Tajemnicza Siła Wyższa jest przedstawicielką płci pięknej, gdyż ponownie ratowała go z opresji – zadzwonił jego telefon. Wyszedł na balkon, zamykając drzwi tak szczelnie jak się tylko dało i drżącą ręką przesunął po dotykowym ekranie androida, by odebrać połączenie, o zgrozo, od ojca.

— Coś się stało? Bo wiesz, nie mogę wyjść do sklepu, ponieważ...

W domu Redeyesów była taka niepisana zasada, że Calm nie dzwonił do nich, jeżeli nie chodziło o zrobienie zakupów lub poinformowanie o wypadku czy pogrzebie.

— Dzwoniła do mnie dyrektorka. Odbierz Aurorę ze szkoły, nie mogę się wyrwać z pracy. Chyba coś się stało.

Chris czuł, jak krew nabiega mu do twarzy od szyi poprzez brodę.

— Jasne. Już wychodzę.

— JAK TO PANI NIE WIE, JAK TO SIĘ MOGŁO STAĆ?

— Christopherze, proszę, uspokój się…

— JA JESTEM SPOKOJNY. Proszę mi wierzyć. Tak się złożyło, że nie rozumiem JAKIM cudem moja siostra wygląda jak dorodny pomidor, na terenie PANI placówki.

Mało było sytuacji, które całkowicie wyprowadzały Chrisa z równowagi, gdyż Chris był wyjątkowo ugodowym człowiekiem, który preferował ciszę i spokój, a nie pobicia nieletnich dziewcząt.

— Christopherze, rozumiem, że jesteś zły, ale proszę, zrozum moją sytuację. W tej szkole uczy się ponad dwa tysiące uczniów. Nie jestem w stanie… — Tłumaczenia pani dyrektor tym bardziej irytowały Chrisa, gdyż nie mógł pojąć, jak kobieta z dyplomem i kilkunastoma fakultetami może gadać takie głupoty.

— Niech mnie pani teraz uważnie posłucha. To pani zadaniem jest ogarnięcie tego bydła na korytarzu. NIE ŻYCZĘ SOBIE, by moja siostra była zastraszana i bita w tym budynku, rozumiemy się? Chyba że nie nadaje się pani na to stanowisko, wtedy bardzo szybko możemy załatwić ten problem. — Chris nie dał kobiecie nawet dojść do słowa. — ŻĄDAM, by zostały wyciągnięte konsekwencje z zachowania tej zeszmaconej blachary i jej dresa. Do widzenia.

Drzwi huknęły złowieszczo, a Chris niby przypadkiem trącił Erica, chłopaka Donaty, barkiem w mało delikatny sposób, że ten aż się zachwiał. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by Eric przestał mieć z tym jakikolwiek problem.

Aurora, przez całą drogę do mieszkania, nie odezwała się nawet słowem. Miała kaptur mocno naciągnięty na ciemną głowę i była pochylona tak, by nikt nie zauważył jej napuchniętej twarzy.

Chris narzucił zabójcze tempo. Ledwo za nim nadążała. Po prawdzie, bardziej kierowała się chęcią mordu, którą wokół siebie roztaczał, niż patrzeniem na jego plecy, które wydały jej się nagle bardzo szerokie.

— Dzięki… — mruknęła niewyraźnie, nie licząc na to, że ją w ogóle usłyszy.

— Podziękuj mi dopiero wtedy, gdy to ja przemagluję szpetny pysk tej pindy, a jej chłoptasia wyślę w podróż na księżyc w jedną stronę.

Jeżeli były coś, co mogło poprawić Aurorze humor w tej beznadziejnej sytuacji, to na pewno była to opiekuńczość Chrisa. Zrównała się z nim krokiem i złapała za rękę. Brat ścisnął jej drobną dłoń pokrzepiająco.

Kōfuku był w trakcie oglądania opakowania od Scyrima, gdy Chris z Aurorą wrócili do domu.

— _I don't understand. Why I…_ — Amasa urwała, widząc w przedpokoju niespodziewanego gościa.

— Cześć. Och…?

Dziewczyna bardziej zakryła twarz kapturem i włosami, po czym uciekła do swojego pokoju. Chris wkroczył do salonu zły jak osa, szukając byle pretekstu do tego, by się na kimś wyżyć.

Tak wyszło, że trafiło na Maksa.

— Nie nauczyli cię w domu, że nie dotyka się cudzych rzeczy? — warknął w jego stronę.

Tyle, że Maks zdawał się nie słyszeć jego pytania, dalej wpatrzony w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała Aurora. Leki przeciwbólowe, które podał mu Redeyes, trochę go otumaniły i wszystkie jego procesy myślowe działały na spowolnionych obrotach.

— Co jej się stało? Ktoś ją pobił?

— A co cię to tak interesuje? Jeszcze pół godziny temu nawijałeś o gadających żabach, a teraz przejmujesz się kimś tak przyziemny, jak moja siostra?

— Masz siostrę?

— A co, nie widać? Mam, a tobie nic do tego. I kiedy mówię, że masz leżeć na kanapie, to nie mam na myśli spacerów po pokoju, tylko siedzenie na dupie, Maks. Nie ruszaj się stąd, pójdę się nią zająć.

— Yorokobi, czekaj, ja…

— Mam na imię CHRIS i przy tym zostańmy.

Drzwi od salonu, których nikt nigdy nie zamykał, zatrzasnęły się za Chrisem, a szyba znajdująca się w nich, zatrzęsła się ostrzegawczo.

— Kim on jest?

— Nikim.

— Musi kimś być.

— Jest. Nikim ważnym.

— Chris.

— Aurora.

— Miał opatrunek na boku, coś mu się stało?

— Zaatakowała go żaba. Nie zadawaj więcej pytań. Przynajmniej dopóki opuchlizna ci trochę nie zejdzie.

— Co powiesz tacie?

— Nie zamierzam mu nic mówić. Przynajmniej, jeżeli chodzi o Maksa.

— Ma na imię Maks?

— Nie, głupia. Serio, zamknij się już. Zanim tata wróci, już go tu nie będzie.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Zrobię ci krzywdę, jak Connora kocham. Wiem, bo zamierzam go wyrzucić do tego czasu. Tylko najpierw się dowiem, jak mnie znalazł.

— Czyli znaliście się wcześniej?

— Aurora…

— Czemu go nigdy nie widziałam?

— Bo nasza znajomość urwała się zanim się urodziłaś. Zadowolona?

— Bardzo. Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne, że przyszedł do ciebie bez zapowiedzi po tylu latach?

— To bardzo dziwne. Dlatego nie chcę, by tata go zobaczył. Dalej boli?

— Już mniej. Chris?

— Tak?

— Czy ja mam jakieś… dziwne oczy?

— Nie, są tak samo czarne jak były wczoraj i przedwczoraj, i przed przedwczoraj…

— Dobra, zrozumiałam, serio.

— Czemu pytasz?

— … Myślałam, że im też się coś stało.

Chris, w momencie w którym opuścił pokój siostry i wielki plakat Jareda Leto na szafie, był kwiatem lotosu na niezmąconej tafli jeziora. A raczej tak sobie wmawiał.

Cóż, co by nie mówić na sposoby okłamywania własnego mózgu, ten się sprawdził. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że było to spowodowane tym, że Uzumaki posłuchał „rady" Chrisa i odpoczywał na kanapie, ale Redeyes wolał myśleć, że to zasługa jego wspaniałej psychiki.

Podstawił sobie krzesło (z daleka omijając puf w panterkę) i usiadł na nim okrakiem przodem do oparcia.

— Więc… Przyszedłeś tutaj, ponieważ…? — zaczął niezgrabnie Chris, patrząc uważnie swoimi zielonymi oczyma na Japończyka.

— Byłem w pobliżu. Chciałem cię zobaczyć. Tak przy okazji.

— Maks, bujać to my, a nie nas. Nie widzieliśmy się _szesnaście_ lat. To kupa czasu. Pseudo przyjaźnie z piaskownicy nie utrzymują się aż tak długo.

— Nigdy nie uważałem cię za pseudo przyjaciela.

Chris zagryzł dolną wargę od wewnętrznej strony ust. Bo on, tak właściwie, też nie uważał Kōfuku za swojego pseudo przyjaciela. Uzumaki był jedynym powodem, dla którego Chris płakał po nocach w dzieciństwie, że ojciec nie chce go _tam_ zabrać. Jednak, od tamtego czasu minęło wiele lat, a Chris już nie był małym gówniarzem w podartych spodniach, który latał do matki z każdym większym robalem, którego znalazł w trawie, by go jej pokazać.

— Chodziło mi o to, że to trochę podejrzane, że _nagle_ jesteś w okolicy i wiesz, gdzie mieszkam.

— Och, to proste. Znalazłem cię po twojej chakrze. W tym mieście nie ma zbyt wielu osób z taką jej ilością, więc nie było to specjalnie trudne.

_Chakrze…? _

— Ok, nie mam więcej pytań.

— Ale tak szczerze, to chciałem cię z powrotem zabrać do Konohy.

Chris poczuł, że całe powietrze z płuc mu gdzieś uciekło, akurat wtedy, gdy strasznie potrzebował zaczerpnąć głębszego oddechu.

1_Amasa_ – jap. słodycz  
2_Kōfuku_ - jap. szczęście  
3_Yorokobi_ - jap. radość


	4. Chapter 4

**III.**

**„Drogę wytycza się idąc."**

Paulo Coelho

Jeżeli było coś, co Aurora chciałaby zobaczyć najbardziej na świecie, byłoby to zdjęcie jej matki.

W domu Redeyesów Lauren Redeyes miała imię, kolor oczu, wzrost oraz datę śmierci. To były cztery rzeczy, które Aurora wiedziała o matce i była pewna, że nigdy ich nie zapomni.

Jej imię poznała, gdy ojciec po raz kolejny kłócił się z babcią. Zawsze sprzeczali się o pracę Calma. Aurora, która miała wtedy mniej-więcej osiem lat i od godziny powinna być już w łóżku, słyszała wszystko zza uchylonych drzwi:

— Gdyby nie Lauren, nie miałbym szans na znalezienie pracy w _tym_ świecie. Myślisz, że z powietrza utrzymałbym dzieci? To _twoja_ córka uznała, że najlepiej sprawdziłbym się w tym zawodzie, więc nie uznawaj jej pośrednio za głupiej.

_Lauren. _

L-A-U-R-E-N. Aurora długo po tym, nawet do dzisiaj, lubiła wymawiać imię matki i _smakować_ każdą jego głoskę. To było piękne imię. Imię kobiety, która ją urodziła i która ją kochała. Imię kobiety bliskiej i nieosiągalnej zarazem.

Nie trudno było zgadnąć, jaki kolor oczu miała, skoro w ich domu tylko Chris nie posiadał czarnych tęczówek, jak ojciec czy Aurora. Oczy Chrisa były zielone niczym Absynt, dzika trawa czy stary, skórzany płaszcz babci. I, czego Aurora trochę zazdrościła bratu, nie miał skośnych oczu.

Calm był Azjatą, zabawnie niskim mężczyzną, którego Chris już dawno przerósł, a Aurora nie stawała przy nim w butach na obcasie. Nie było możliwości, by oboje odziedziczyli wzrost po kimś innym niż Lauren. Sama babcia także była wysoka, ale Aurora wolała się trzymać myśli, że matka była bardziej podobna do dziadka, który zmarł kilka lat temu. Aurora nie przepadała za babcią. Z wzajemnością.

Daty śmierci nikt nigdy Aurorze nie podał. Sama się domyśliła. Tego dnia ojciec stawał się wyjątkowo markotny, babcia dzwoniła, by zapytać, jak się czują, a było to dziwne, ponieważ nie była przesadnie czułą kobietą. Tylko Chris uśmiechał się do niej, rozśmieszał i mówił do znudzenia: „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Auroro!"

Nic więc dziwnego, że Aurora jak gąbka chłonęła każdy szczegół z czasów przed tym, jak się urodziła, a na słowa Maksa (_Chciałem cię z powrotem zabrać do Konohy_) jej serce zabiło mocniej.

Konoha było miejscem, o którym Aurora nigdy nie słyszała, ale skoro Chris tam kiedyś był, to i matka musiała tam być. Lauren była w Konosze. Maks chciał zabrać Chrisa do Konohy. Maks wiedział, gdzie leży Konoha. Aurora poczuła, że powietrze zamiera jej w piersi.

Ona musiała się tam dostać.

— _Nie._

Słowa brata sprawiły, że nagle zrobiło jej się zimno. Wstała i wbrew temu, co powinna (a powinna siedzieć cicho, to była propozycja dla Chrisa, nie dla niej), zrobiła to, co chciała – wpadła do salonu.

— Nie!

Chris wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Kōfuku był tylko uprzejmie zdziwiony jej reakcją. W tym momencie Aurorze przestało przeszkadzać, że na twarzy nadal ma pulsującą bólem opuchliznę, a krzyki nie pomagały w pozbyciu się jej.

— Właśnie to powiedziałem. Aurora, co ty najlepszego…? — Chris już do niej wstawał z krzesła, gdy siostra rzuciła się na niego, przywierając do koszulki System of a Down i zaciskając na niej palce.

— Zgódź się, Chris. — Jej czarne oczy błyszczały niczym antracyt w okrągłej, bladej twarzy. Nawet opuchlizna nie była w stanie odwrócić od nich uwagi. — Zgódź się i zabierze mnie ze sobą.

Między shurikenem na celem, Calm Redeyes lubił swoją pracę. Dyrygowanie ludźmi, kierowanie zespołem – niby robił to już wcześniej, ale dopiero, gdy znalazł się w tym śmiesznym, pełnym sprzeczności świecie, zrozumiał, że on to _lubi_. Już nie chodziło o samo posiadanie władzy, Calm po prostu lubił być potrzebny jakiejś większej grupie.

Chris i Aurora to było za mało. Poza tym, Chris był już dorosły i mieszkał razem z nimi dlatego, że jego studia kosztowały krocie i tylko czekał, gdy je skończy, pójdzie do pracy, a później kupi własne mieszkanie.

Aurora niebezpiecznie zbliżała się do dorosłości. Co gorsza, była bardzo samodzielna, trochę roztrzepana, ale samodzielna i Calm czuł się przy niej bardziej dzieckiem, którym ktoś powinien się zająć, niż rodzicem.

Elena, jego teściowa, nigdy go nie potrzebowała, nawet po śmierci Henricka. Uważała wręcz, że Calm jest zbędny i uczy dzieci całkiem niepotrzebnych rzeczy (_Kto w tych czasach mówi po japońsku? Chyba tylko sami skośnoocy. Podstawą jest teraz angielski, a nie uczenie się krzaczków!_). Cóż, Calm także nie potrzebował Eleny i byłoby mu na rękę, gdyby jak najszybciej spotkała się z Henrickiem.

Jakby na to nie patrzeć, Calm swoją chęć bycia potrzebnym spełniał w pracy i można by powiedzieć, że czuł się spełniony zawodowo, gdyby nie wracał do domu o pogańskich godzinach.

Dzisiaj jednak, po telefonie o dyrektorki, pan Redeyes, brzydko mówiąc, pieprzył swoje potrzeby i zamierzał zająć się dziećmi. I gdzieś miał to, że Aurora prawdopodobnie będzie starała się go zbyć na milion sposobów, bo już powiedziała wszystko Chrisowi. Miał czasem wrażenie, że te dwa czarnowłose demony spiskują przeciw niemu.

Cóż, wchodząc do domu, na pewno nie spodziewał się zobaczyć _takich_ butów, ani usłyszeć, jak jego córka krzyczy po japońsku. Zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć o tym, że ma okropny akcent, gdy dźwięk zamykanych drzwi zaalarmował resztę domowników, a oni zamilkli jak makiem zasiał.

Miał czas, by przyjrzeć się butom niespodziewanego gościa. Czarne. Na grubej podeszwie-traktorze, która zapobiegała poślizgowi. Usztywniane w okolicach kostki. Zapinane na sprzączki dla wygody. Mniej więcej do połowy łydki. Duże, męskie. Znoszone.

Powoli wszedł do salonu. Chris i Aurora stali na środku pomieszczenia. Christopher był blady, oczy miał podkrążone, a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Trzymał dłonie na ramionach siostry. Jego koszulka była wyraźnie wymięta w dwóch miejscach.

Sama Aurora nie prezentowała się lepiej. Jej włosy były poczochrane, dłonie pozdzierane, a twarz dziwnie zaczerwieniona. Zagryzała mocno dolną wargę. Calm nie widział z tej perspektywy jej spuchniętego policzka.

Jego uwagę przykuł „gość". Gość, który był ubrany w granatową koszulkę z napisem „Nie ma rączek – nie ma ciasteczek" i zwykłe, szare, dresowe spodnie. Ten strój gryzł się z obuwiem, które Calm wcześniej widział. Dopiero po chwili doszło do niego, że są to ubrania Chrisa.

— Coś mnie ominęło? — Spojrzał na syna, który stanowczo posadził Aurorę na pufie.

— Nic szczególnego. _Maks_ — Chris zaakcentował to imię, patrząc znacząco na nieznanego bruneta. — miał wpadek _niedaleko_. Udzieliłem mu pomocy.

Calm zmrużył oczy w wąskie szparki. To było dziwne, by Chris był czymś tak poruszony. Do tego, w negatywnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Owy Maks uśmiechnął się za to miło.

— Przepraszam za kłopot. Chris był tak miły, że zaproponował mi, bym został na noc. Mieszkam… dość daleko od miasta. Mam nadzieję, że to panu nie przeszkadza?

— Skąd. — Calm zmierzył Maksa przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Chłopak nawet nie drgnął. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie. — Calm Redeyes.

— Maksymilian, ale proszę mi mówić Maks.

Uścisk chłopaka był mocny i pewny. Jego ręce były twarde i szorstkie, jak ręce mężczyzny, który był zmuszony przez cały życie do ciężkiej pracy. Calm nie mógł sprawdzić, czy pokryte są bliznami, gdyż wyglądałoby to podejrzanie, gdyby bardziej od twarzy, zainteresowały go ręce gościa. Co jak co, na fetyszystę wyjść nie chciał.

Pan Redeyes odwrócił swoje spojrzenie od Maksa i spojrzał na Aurorę. Po czym zamarł.

Jego córka, jego piękna Amasa, wyglądała… no cóż, mało pięknie. I bynajmniej ten stan się panu Redeyesowi nie podobał. Przebiegł wzrokiem po innych, szukając winnego. Tak się złożyło, że padło na Chrisa.

A Chris miał obecnie tak parszywy humor, że, nie zważając na nic i na nikogo, zwyczajnie wyszedł z salonu. Doprawdy, po nocnej nauce, zaliczeniu i reanimowaniu Kōfuku, należała mu się chwila odpoczynku!

Z odpoczynku Chrisa wyszło tyle, że obudził się w środku nocy z chęcią wyjścia na dwór i skoszenia trawnika na całym osiedlu.

_Odnotować, po wypiciu herbaty: nie pić więcej Powerade'a. Nie ważne w jakich okolicznościach. _

Ktoś niedoświadczony, kto nigdy nie zajrzał do pokoju Christophera Thomasa Redeyesa, nie miałby szans przejść przez niego o czwartej nad ranem i przeżyć. Dosłownie. Chris nigdy jakoś nie przykładał się do sprzątania, więc jego pokój pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Jednak, był to pokój Chrisa, więc nawet w kompletnych ciemnościach chłopak potrafił znaleźć drogę do celu i nie zrobić sobie przy tym krzywdy.

Mieszkanie było ciche i wyglądało na wyludnione. Chris, z racji tego, że miał pokój na końcu korytarza, w drodze do kuchni zajrzał do Aurory. Pościel, jak zwykle, leżała gdzieś na podłodze, a siostra Chrisa spała na boku, z jedną nogą zgiętą w kolanie i niebezpiecznie zbliżała się do granicy łóżka. Chris podszedł do niej, uważając na porozrzucane buty, oświetlone światłem z ulicznych latarni – Aurora nie zasłaniała okien – swoje spodnie, które znalazły się tutaj w jakiś dziwny sposób, i zeszyty, które były dosłownie wszędzie. Najdziwniejsze było to, że ten bajzel do rana zawsze znikał.

Chris przekręcił siostrę na plecy, by nie spadła z łóżka, i nakrył ją kołdrą. Poprawił na szafce nocnej Porucznika Świnkę, małego prosiaczka z masy solnej, który trzymał w raciczkach notes, i wyszedł, zostawiając uchylone drzwi.

Do ojca tylko zajrzał. Calm leżał plecami do niego. Jego bok unosił się równomiernie i opadał. Chris cicho zamknął drzwi.

Na tym jego nocne zwiedzanie powinno się skończyć. Wszyscy żyli, spali i mieli się dobrze. Skąd Chris mógł wiedzieć, że Kōfuku _naprawdę_ został na noc i do tego spał na materacu w salonie? Cóż, dowiedział się tego, gdy się o niego potknął.

— _What the fu…!? _

Przed upadkiem Chrisa uratował stół. Chłopak spojrzał mało przychylnie na przeszkodę, której nie powinno tutaj być, ale materac był pusty, chociaż Chris dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że ktoś tam przed chwilą leżał.

Światło zapaliło się zdecydowanie zbyt nagle, niż oczy Chrisa były w stanie to zdzierżyć. Przeklął siarczyście pod nosem, zasłaniając twarz przedramieniem i oparł się o stół. Potrzebował chwili by przyzwyczaić się do zmiany oświetlenia.

Kōfuku stał przy ścianie (_skąd on się tam wziął?_) i patrzył na Chrisa wyczekująco. Nie miał na sobie koszulki i Redeyes miał wrażenie, że wszystkie mięśnie bruneta są napięte, jakby był gotowy do ataku.

— Cholera, Maks, zawału o mało nie dostałem — fuknął na niego niezbyt głośno, by nie obudzić ojca i siostry. Uzumaki się wyraźnie rozluźnił i wyprostował.

— Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś po mnie przejdzie w środku nocy. — Kōfuku podszedł do kanapy, obok której leżał jego materac, i ściągnął koszulkę z oparcia. — Nie możesz spać?

Chris machnął na niego ręką.

— Napiłem się energetyków i teraz mnie nosi. — Ze spojrzenia Kōfuku wywnioskował, że ten nic nie zrozumiał. — Zresztą nieważne. Chcesz się czegoś napić, skoro i tak nie śpisz?

— Jasne.

Chwilę później stali obok siebie na balkonie z dwoma kubkami pełnymi gorącej, parującej herbaty wiśniowej i oglądali wschód słońca, który rozciągał się nad miastem. Chris wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów, które zabrał z kuchni.

To nie było tak, że Christopher palił. On popalał. Głównie po to, by się uspokoić. To Calm zajmował się wypalaniem rodzinnego przydziału fajek.

— Chcesz? — Wyciągnął odpalonego papierosa w stronę Kōfuku, po tym, jak sam się zaciągnął.

— Nigdy nie paliłem. — Chłopak odebrał papierosa i zaciągnął się ostrożnie. Po chwili złapał go atak kaszlu. Chris poklepał go po plecach. — Nie rozumiem, co w tym takiego przyjemnego. — Oddał fajkę.

— Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że właśnie nic. — Chris wydmuchał obłoczek dymu. — Za pierwszym razem jest okropnie, później jest trochę lepiej, a za trzecim stwierdzasz, że to jest nawet fajne. — Oddał papierosa z powrotem Maksowi. — Później jest już nałóg. Ale studenckiego można sobie czasem zapalić przy wschodzie słońca.

Kōfuku uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust, patrząc na niego kątem oka i zaciągając się po raz drugi. Tym razem kaszel był słabszy.

— To tak jak z alkoholem? Jeżeli alkohol ci nie smakuje to dobrze. Gorzej, kiedy zacznie ci smakować. — Oddał papierosa.

— Tak, właśnie tak.

Palili przez chwilę w milczeniu, patrząc przed siebie i sporadycznie popijając herbatę. Ranek był wyjątkowo ciepły. Miasto, które nigdy nie śpi, powoli budziło się na dobre. Starsze panie wychodziły ze swoimi małymi pieskami, biegacze zaczynali poranną rozgrzewkę, ktoś śpieszył się do pracy, ktoś inny wracał z imprezy, przywożono świeży chleb do piekarni.

— Chodź.

Bez zbędnych pytań Kōfuku wszedł za Chrisem do salonu, założył podarowane mu adidasy i kurtkę, po czym wyszli z mieszkania. Kurtka była trochę za długa, bo i Chris był wyższy od Maksa, ale rozmiar nogi mieli ten sam. Szli w ciszy przez park. Nikt się na nich nie oglądał, ludzie mijali ich bez słowa.

Po wejściu do piekarni owionął ich zapach świeżego pieczywa. Sklepik był malutki i przytulny, utrzymany w ciepłych kolorach, a prawie na każdej ścianie znajdowały się chleby, bułeczki, drożdżówki, rogaliki, babeczki lub inne różności.

— Chcesz coś?

Podczas, gdy Maks rozglądał się po wnętrzu, Chris zdążył już wziąć duży chleb blaszkowy, kilkanaście bułek i trzy różne słodkie bułki, po jednej dla każdego członka rodziny.

— Może coś z jabłkami? — W sklepie był zdecydowanie zbyt duży wybór.

— Tu masz z samymi jabłkami, tu są z cynamonem, a te z serem. — Chris po kolei pokazywał Kōfuku etykietki z różnymi rodzajami pieczywa. Niewiele to brunetowi mówiło, ale starał się zapamiętać, która tabliczka co oznacza.

— _Can I help you?_ — Sprzedawczyni uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło, poprawiając biały fartuszek.

— _No, thanks._ — Chris również odpowiedział jej uśmiechem.

Kōfuku całkiem nie rozumiał tego języka, jego dziwnego alfabetu i pisma. Widać, trzeba było tu żyć tyle co Chris, by płynnie się nim posługiwać.

— Co powiedziała?

— Pytała, czy nie potrzebujemy pomocy. To którą chcesz?

— Z cynamonem.

— Yorokobi?

— Tak?

— Jak to jest, że mówisz tak dobrze po japońsku, nawet po tak długim czasie?

— Chyba po prostu przykładałem się do tego, czego uczył mnie ojciec.

— Bardziej niż Aurora?

Chris się zaśmiał.

— Dużo bardziej.

— Dlaczego?

Redeyes spojrzał na Kōfuku. Ciepłe pieczywo grzało mu dłonie od spodu papierowej torby.

— Mama zawsze mówiła, że korzenie są ważne. Pewnie dlatego.

— Ona nie żyje, prawda?

— Tak.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

— Myślisz, że gdyby żyła, to byś nie wyjechał?

— Nie, myślę, że i tak byśmy tam nie mieszkali. Z tą różnicą, że może odwiedzałbym cię w wakacje, ale na pewno nie zostalibyśmy na stałe.

— A chciałbyś wrócić?

Chris spojrzał na wnętrze torby. Bułki były tak ciepłe, że lukier na pączku Aurory się rozpuścił.

— Chciałbym _zobaczyć_. Nie mam do czego wracać.

— Ej, oświadczyłeś się mojej siostrze.

Mina Chrisa była tak przednia, że Kōfuku nie mógł nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Redeyes prychnął jak rozdrażniony kot i zarumienił się lekko.

— Miałem pięć lat! Nikt nie powinien już tego pamiętać. Maks, no! To było dawno temu i nie prawda!

— Wy-wybacz… — Uzumaki wytarł zdradzieckie łezki z kącików oczu. Odetchnął głęboko dwa razy, by nie roześmiać się ponownie. Dla pewności, odetchnął jeszcze raz.

— Poza tym, nie wiem nawet jak ona teraz wygląda, jak mógłbym uważać ją dalej za swoją narzeczoną?

— … czyli jednak byłeś z nią zaręczony.

— KŌFUKU!

Jeden wschód słońca, trzy godziny, smolista kawa, cztery kanapki i jedną drożdżówkę z jabłkiem później, gdy w salonie zostali sami, bo Calm wyszedł do pracy, a Aurora jeszcze nie wstała, Kōfuku zadał pytanie:

— Pójdziesz ze mną do Konohy?

— Pójdę.

Uśmiech Kōfuku może i nie był przesadnie szeroki, ale dosięgnął jego niebieskich oczu, które świeciły dziwnym blaskiem, którego Chris nie potrafił sprecyzować.

— Zobaczysz co się zmieniło.

— Owszem. Ale najpierw ja pokażę ci coś innego.

Uśmiech Chrisa też dosięgnął jego oczu, ale był w nich całkiem inny błysk, który sprawił, że Kōfuku coś ścisnęło w dołku. Z ekscytacji.


	5. Chapter 5

**IV.**

**„Jest tak samo, może tylko trochę smutno i nie mówisz dobranoc i nie mogę przez to usnąć."**

HuczuHucz, _Gdyby nie to_

Kōfuku z wyjątkową gracją i finezją przyozdabiał trawnik zawartością swojego żołądka. Chris chwiał się na nogach obok niego i przytrzymywał za ramiona, by Uzumaki nie zaliczył pięknego orła do przodu, wprost w pozostałości po obiedzie.

— Maks… nie łącz więcej alkoholi. — Brwi Chrisa ściągnęły się nad jego zmarszczonym nosem, gdy odetchnął głębiej i poczuł niekoniecznie przyjemny zapach.

Przyjaciel był w stanie kiwnąć mu lekko głową, na znak, że się z Chrisem zgadza, po czym przeszedł go dreszcz i dostał kolejnych torsji.

— ... dlatego proszę cię, byś z nim została. To naprawdę tak wiele?

Sprawa przedstawiała się tak – Chris miał kaca-mordercę, niepokojący telefon od byłej dziewczyny i _problem numer jeden_, który nazywał się Kōfuku. A Aurora miała wolne, mnóstwo czasu i głupiego Chopina, który znów chciał ją wyciągnąć na randkę. Przecież Chris szedł jej na rękę, że znalazł jej zajęcie! Powinna być mu wdzięczna, a nie marudzić, że nie będzie opiekować się obcym facetem, który nie potrafi nawet pić.

— Uważaj, bo uwierzę w to, że jest ci obcy.

Z Aurorą i Maksem było tak, że od kiedy Chris wspaniałomyślnie stwierdził, że Kōfuku będzie ich gościem na czas bliżej nieokreślony, nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem. Znaczy, nie odezwali się do siebie, kiedy Chris był w pobliżu, ale można to było spokojnie podciągnąć pod „zawsze".

— Jest obcy i tyle. Znam go dwa tygodnie. To, że z nami mieszka, o niczym nie świadczy. — Aurora dźgnęła go palcem w pierś. — A ty nie powinieneś latać do Melki za każdym razem, kiedy do ciebie napisze. Nie jesteście już razem, pamiętasz? Ty masz swoje życie, ona swoje. Zrozum to wreszcie!

Chris chwycił twarz Aurory w swoje dłonie i pochylił się do przodu, by ich oczy były na jednej wysokości.

— To moja sprawa, do kogo będę chodził, a do kogo nie. Wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale Melisa jest ponad wszystkimi kategoriami. Rozumiesz?

— Nie. W ogóle tego nie rozumiem. — Westchnęła, opierając własne czoło o czoło brata. — Chcę byś mi zapłacił za niańczenie twojego gościa.

Chris wybuchnął śmiechem, obejmując szyję Aurory ramieniem.

— Przyjmujesz czeki?

Od kiedy Chris pamiętał, obok okna Melisy stała bardzo stara akacja, która miała na tyle grube gałęzie, że Redeyes nie obawiał się o to, że się pod nim załamią. Już dawno przestał pukać do drzwi frontowych. Pani Rose nie powitałaby go z uśmiechem i na pewno nie udzieliłaby mu informacji o samopoczuciu Melisy, o zaproszeniu do środka nie wspominając.

Zmierzchało. Chris widział przez okno państwo Rose'ów siedzących przed telewizorem w salonie. Mimowolnie zacisnął mocniej szczękę. Oni tam siedzieli i oglądali jakiś marny serial, kiedy ich córka dzwoniła do niego o pomoc.

_Odnotować, jeżeli nie wejdę do środka i nie wyrzucę ich przez okno: powiedzieć Aurorze i tacie, że ich, kurwa, kocham. _

W pokoju Melisy było ciemno. Chris, balansując na gałęzi, pchnął przymknięte okno i wszedł do środka, uważając, by się o nic nie potknąć.

— Melly?

W rogu pokoju, na łóżku, coś się poruszyło. Chris pewnym krokiem poszedł w tamtą stronę, po drodze potykając się o pluszowego królika. Usiadł na zbyt miękkim materacu i pochylił się nad zwiniętą w kłębek dziewczyną.

— Tommy. — Ręce Melisy objęły jego szyję, a usta odnalazły jego usta.

Mel była jedyną osobą, która używała jego drugiego imienia. Thomas nigdy mu się nie podobało i brzmiało równie drętwo jak Christopher, ale do Christophera zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Thomas był czymś nowym, co Chris niekoniecznie akceptował.

Poznali się w pierwszej klasie liceum, gdy na matematyce nauczycielka wymagała, by w jednej ławce siedział chłopak i dziewczyna. Chris spóźnił się wtedy na lekcję i ostatnim wolnym miejscem było to obok Melisy Rose.

A później tak jakoś poszło, że Mel była jego dziewczyną. W tamtym momencie Chris był w stanie powiedzieć nawet, że była _tą jedyną_.

Jak we wszystkich historiach miłosnych, coś musiało się najzwyczajniej w świecie spieprzyć i zamienić romans w dramat psychologiczny.

— Tommy, chciałam… — Oddech Melisy był urwany, a jej brązowe włosy rozsypane po poduszce tak, że kształtem przypominały płomienie.

Była jedna zbyt huczna impreza, jeden kieliszek za dużo, jeden zbyt mocny buch i zdecydowanie zbyt krótka spódniczka Melisy, by Chris był w stanie się oprzeć. A później się okazało, że było o jedną gumkę za mało.

_— Jak mogłaś! — Pani Rose grzmiała wtedy niczym wiosenna burza. — Przynieść taki wstyd rodzinie! — Jej oskarżycielsko wyciągnięty palec przeniósł się na Chrisa. — A ty rodziców nie masz!? Nie nauczyli cię w domu…! _

_— Mamo! — Melisa podniosła się gwałtownie z kanapy, wywracając kubek na stół. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na czerwoną herbatę smętnie skapującą na dywan. — To nie jest tylko jego wina. _

_— To jest przede wszystkim twoja wina! Jesteś jeszcze tak młoda i już sobie zniszczyłaś życie! Oboje sobie zniszczyliście. _

_— Nawet jeśli — Chris z trudem przełknął gulę, która urosła mu w gardle i nie chciała zniknąć od momentu, w którym Melisa powiedziała mu, że jest w ciąży. — to jest to nasze życie, a nie pani. _

— Tom, ja tak bardzo chciałam…

— Wiem.

_— Christopherze. — Głos Eleny Redeyes był chłodny niczym śniegi Syberii. — Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? _

_— Szczerze? Nie wyobrażam sobie tego wcale. — Chris miał wtedy nerwowy odruch wyłamywania sobie palców. — Ale się cieszę. _

_— Wiesz, co to oznacza? Dla ciebie, dla tej dziewczyny? Będzie po trzydziestce, zanim będzie mogła zrobić jakąkolwiek karierę, a ty przez ten czas będziesz musiał harować jak wół, by utrzymać ją i dziecko. _

_— Wiem, babciu, ale przecież nie zabiję własnego dziecka. _

_Dwunastoletnia Aurora, siedząca na kanapie obok niego, wstała, by usiąść mu na kolanach i objąć jego szyję. _

_— Ja i tak będę cię kochać, Chris. _

Na początku było wręcz pięknie. Pomimo wrogiego nastawienia rodziców Melisy, sceptyczności babki, milczenia ojca, wyrzutów dyrekcji i szeptów innych uczniów, Chris nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak wtedy.

Później miał wrażenie, że tylko jemu zaczęło zależeć. Że nagle Melisie wszystko przeszło. Cała ta miłość do Chrisa, chęć bycia z nim, urodzenia mu dziecka – wszystko zniknęło jak ręką odjął.

W sąsiednim pokoju zapłakało dziecko. W tym samym momencie Melisa także zaczęła płakać.

— Tom…

Chris przytulił ją do siebie. Ten sam scenariusz powtarzał się za każdym razem, jak jakiś dzień świstaka.

— Tak bardzo chciałam urodzić ci to dziecko…

Młodszy brat Melisy został uciszony za ścianą przez jej matkę. Chris słyszał jej głos przez cienkie ścianki.

Teraz powinien powiedzieć, że to wie. Pocieszyć ją, zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze i przelecieć na dobranoc, bo przecież tego od niego chciała, po to dzwoniła.

— Mel, przestań pierdolić. Gdybyś chciała je urodzić, to byś, kurwa, nie piła i nie paliła podczas ciąży. To ty je zabiłaś i powinnaś się w końcu z tym pogodzić.

Aurora miała rację. To Melisa zniszczyła swoje życie, ale nie miała prawa niszczyć życia Chrisa.

Redeyes już dawno nie czuł się tak lekko, wracając do domu.

Aurora siedziała naprzeciwko Kōfuku i mierzyła się z nim wzrokiem. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić, o czym myśli teraz brunet. Od początku, kiedy pojawił się w ich domu i jakiś cudem przekonał Chrisa, by ten pozwolił mu zostać, Aurora nie potrafiła powiedzieć o nim niczego konkretnego.

Niewiele wyższy od niej, wcale ładny, wysportowany, skryty. Coś jej do tego obrazka nie pasowało. Było w nim zbyt dużo niejasności. W dodatku jego wzrok. Może Aurora była przewrażliwiona, ale Kōfuku patrzył na nią tak, jakby była naga. I jakby sprawiało mu to ogromną przyjemność.

Amasa od zawsze mieszkała z facetami, przyjaźniła się z facetami i to głównie faceci ją otaczali. Nigdy nie czuła skrępowania, gdy chodziła w luźniej bluzce bez stanika i majtkach, ale gdy chodziło o bruneta, było to zbyt podniecające, by mogła sobie pozwolić na coś takiego przy Chrisie i tacie.

Ale teraz, całkiem na przekór sobie, założyła bawełnianą bluzkę w serek z rękawami trzy czwarte i krótkie szorty. Nie przejmując się czujnym wzrokiem Kōfuku, zaczęła robić kolację. Włosy spięła w luźny kok na czubku głowy, ale kilka niesfornych pasm wymsknęło się spod gumki i opadło na jej kark oraz czoło. Dziewczyna kilkakrotnie musiała zakładać je za ucho, ale to i tak nic nie dało.

Zastygła z nożem do pieczywa w lewej ręce, gdy poczuła obecność Maksa za sobą. Nie słyszała wcześniej jego kroków.

— Mógłbym prosić bez pomidora?

— Jasne. To z czym chcesz? Z ogórkiem? — Musiała oprzeć ręce na blacie, bo zaczęły jej drżeć. Nóż ślizgał się w spoconej dłoni.

— Może być bez niczego.

Nie widziała wyrazu jego twarzy. Kroiła powoli warzywo, czując na sobie jego wzrok i tak naprawdę chciała go czuć. Podobało jej się to, że chłopak na nią patrzył i wcale się z tym nie krył.

Zaraz? Czyżby Aurora podobała się Maksowi? I czyżby Maks pociągał Aurorę w taki sposób, w jaki Chris pociągał większość dziewczyn? Amasa nigdy nie twierdziła, że jest brzydka. Była bardzo ładna. Miała typową azjatycką urodę, była dość wysoka, miała długie nogi i niemały biust. Wielu chłopców się za nią oglądało i wielu zapraszało ją na randki, tak jak ten nieszczęsny Chopin, tylko, że ona wszystkim odmawiała. A teraz stała skąpo ubrana tyłem do Kōfuku, który właściwie nie był wcale wyjątkowy, ale na pewno nią zainteresowany.

Co się z nią działo?

— Proszę.

Odwróciła się, by podać mu kanapkę. Maks wziął ją od niej i być może jej się zdawało, ale specjalnie przejechał palcami po jej skórze.

Amasa szybko uciekła ze swoją kolacją do salonu i włączyła telewizję, by zająć czymś myśli. Uzumaki dołączył do niej, siadając po drugiej stronie stołu, tak, by w razie czego wygodniej mu było na nią patrzeć.

Przez chwilę oglądali pierwszy film Spider-mana, ale Kōfuku szybko się nim znudził, nie rozumiejąc tego, co mówią do siebie bohaterowie. Aurora nie kwapiła się, by mu go przetłumaczyć. Była zajęta czymś innym.

_On mi się patrzy na biust. Ogląda moje piersi. Ocenia jaki mają rozmiar? _

Dziewczyna miała ochotę się powachlować poranną gazetą. Co się działo z jej ciałem? Co się działo z nią? Powinna go zdzielić tą gazetą po głowie, a nie nadal udawać, że nic nie widzi.

— Taka ewolucja jest niemożliwa… — mruknął do siebie Kōfuku, zwracając uwagę Aurory.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie uważnie, po czym Aurora weszła jedną nogą na stół i go pocałowała.

Nie odepchnął jej.

Eliot Frobish był typowym sympatycznym chłopakiem z sąsiedztwa. Chodził z Aurorą do klasy od początku gimnazjum. Miał burzę ciemno blond loków, okulary na pół nawet przystojnej twarzy i ładny uśmiech. Chodził z Aurorą też na taniec nowoczesny i był jej partnerem. Od samego początku był też w niej głupio zakochany, chociaż dziewczyna już kilka razy tłumaczyła mu, że są tylko przyjaciółmi. Eliot jednak nie poddawał się i liczył na to, że Redeyes kiedyś zmieni zdanie i się z nim w końcu umówi.

Tym razem nie zamierzał przychodzić z żadnymi kwiatami czy słodyczami. Po prostu tam wejdzie i ja zaprosi. Na noc muzeów. Obejrzą tę wystawę poświęconą anatomii człowieka, może trochę malarstwa dwudziestowiecznego. O, i koniecznie broń białą. Podobno odnowili kolekcję.

Pełen dobrych przeczuć, Elion zapukał energicznie do drzwi mieszkania Redeyesów.

Drzwi otworzył mu brunet. Japończyk. Chińczyk. Koreańczyk. Azjata w każdym bądź razie. Bez bluzki. Z niezłym brzuchem. Eliot go z żadną rodziną Aurory nie kojarzył. Podobno ona sama nie znała krewnych od strony ojca.

— _Amasa!_ — Stojący przed Eliotem facet miał wyrazisty akcent i, co gorsza, zwracał się do Aurory tak, jak zwracał się do niej tylko jej ojciec.

Z salonu wyszła dziewczyna. Wyglądała tak jak zazwyczaj, ale było coś, co rzucało się bardzo w oczy, gdy się na nią patrzyło – jej usta były zaczerwienione.

— Chopin? — Aurora bardziej obciągnęła bluzkę, podchodząc do nieznanego Eliotowi bruneta. — Co ty tutaj robisz?

Eliot miał mętlik w głowie. Czuł się tak, jakby dostał mentalny policzek.

— Chciałem ci życzyć dobrej nocy.

Nie wytrzymał. Uciekł spod drzwi mieszkania Redeyesów.

Chris cisnął buty gdzieś w kąt, zawiesił kurtkę na wolnym wieszaku i powłóczył nogami do salonu. Aurora i Kōfuku oglądali program kulinarny, w którym brzydka pani domu robiła sernik nowojorski.

— Kiedy prosiłem, byś się nim zajęła, nie chodziło mi o to, byś go zanudziła na śmierć. — Poczochrał gwałtownie włosy siostry, tworząc jej wcale nieartystyczne nieład na głowie.

— Och, odczep się! — Rodzeństwo chwilę się przepychało przy stole, śledzone uważnie przez rozbawionego Kōfuku. — Ciesz się, że w ogóle się zgodziłam — fuknęła na brata. — Dwie dychy.

— To już prywatne opiekunki biorą mniej!

— Dwie dychy i kropka.

Chris niechętnie wyjął z portfela pieniądze i wręczył je siostrze. Aurora poszła do swojego pokoju.

— Bardzo cię zamęczyła? — spytał Uzumakiego, podłączając konsolę.

— Nie. Było fajnie. — Maks uśmiechnął się szeroko.


End file.
